


Interesting

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: marytheredqueen asked: Hi! Can i ask a scenario for sesshomaru (dating or falling in love) with a miko (priestress. Like kykio lol sory english is not my native language) who is extremly powerfull (and beautiful?) Thanks
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Is it Sesshomaru or Sesshoumaru? I have seen both, but Tumblr seems to prefer Sesshomaru while Ao3 likes Sesshoumaru.

It wasn’t often that Sesshomaru paid any attention to a human. Especially not to the likes of those in service. The temples tended to be built in dedication to ward the likes of him off, and the humans trained there specifically to fight his sort. All in all, they were a troublesome bunch.

However, Rin had taken a liking to one such figure. The young human had called the priestess her ‘bestie’ which was a word for ‘friend’ that Kagome had taught her. Naturally this meant that Sesshomaru had to see for himself who this priestess was. After all, he couldn’t have a human manipulate Rin into hunting down demons, or worse use her as bait.

Meeting the priestess was anything but what he had expected, however. There was something ethereal about her appearance, making her appear almost inhuman as a light of power radiated off her that was rumoured to be comparable to that of the infamous Kikyo.

Needless to say, the new priestess friend Rin spoke so fondly of was infamous in both the human as well as the demon world. Demons foolishly fell head over heels for her, but also resented her for her power to purify them all. Sesshomaru had always thought himself above that, thinking himself smarter. That the demons were foolish to be so taken in by a mere human and a pretty face. However, he would soon be proven very wrong.

The first time they met Sesshomaru had to admit that she was indeed very beautiful. However, it was her character that attracted him more. It was easy to see how Rin had taken such a liking to the woman. The human didn’t judge or condemn. A trait rare in humans as they tended to take their sides so easily. Just like that Sesshomaru had started to observe her, just as easily like that he had started to care for her like he did for Rin.

Not that he would ever admit such. That would stand equal to admitting that he was his father and Sesshomaru had always worked hard to not be like that pathetic man. No, for now he was simply observing the priestess for the sake of Rin.


End file.
